Hazardeous Shield
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Terror attacks plague Europe and SHIELD agents are sent to investigate along with BSAA experts! Can they stop this plot to sink Europe or will they fail?
1. Introduction

**Hazardous Shield**

* * *

"What is life? Life is simple and complex. It's chaotic yet full of order. Life is adaptable, moldable and full of potential. Genes, the building blocks of living things, made of DNA…double helixes of information. Life information. Everything that makes each individual unique. But they are weak. Humanity has arrived to a wall, halted its natural evolution. And the off-shot race Homo Superior? Extinct after unfortunate events, no more examples of our potential future. Still my job in bringing godhood to humanity is not over…for I have found the key to our evolution…a new solution! The blood of gods! And I shall rule over humanity as its savior!"

* * *

**SHIELD London HQ**

"So…a terrorist act?" SHIELD agent Dum Dum Dugan asked as he looked at the monitor screen, agents and researchers ran through the control room. Messages across throughout Europe rang all over the room, from Madrid to Moscow, terrorist attacks in each major city. SHIELD had been called to quickly investigate. "In each major city of Eurasia."

"Organized too, dozens of bombs in densely packed areas full of civilians." Sharon Carter, agent of SHIELD, said looking at the reports. "Must've been HYDRA."

"Not their usual MO…" Dugan said lighting a cigar and smoking it. "The Paris branch has already stated that the attack wasn't directed at the government itself."

"Why attack the major populace?" Sharon asked.

"Because they're terrorists, that's what they do. Any connections to other known terrorist organizations?" Dugan said.

"Not that we know of, we have already sent everything back to the Helicarrier…the boss says that this is something else." Carter took out her phone, "It's the BSAA."

"What do they want?"

"They have already determined the nature of the attacks."

"Oh really? Tell me."

"They were bio-terrorists attacks. Look." Sharon showed the experienced agent the pictures sent by the BSAA head of operations, "These were sent to them by their field agents in Berlin."

"My god…" Dugan said, "Get me in line with our own field agents."

"They're already waiting for the call…also; the BSAA is sending two of their top agents to aid ours."

"Pfft, like we need their help." Dugan said leaving the control room. Meanwhile in the ready room, there were three individuals waiting for Dugan. Agents of SHIELD all of them, or were at a time, still they answered the call.

* * *

Captain Steven Rogers, the super-soldier, team leader and overall boy scout. He was the lab rat for the Super-Soldier Program in the 1940s to combat the Nazi war machine and the first recorded use of bio-chemistry for war. A living monument to human ingenuity. _Codename: Captain America._

James Buchanan Barnes, the master assassin. Once formerly Roger's apprentice during World War II, he has had a rough life. Being used by the Soviets and later by HYDRA as a deadly assassin that would kill his targets during winter time has made an impact in his personality. Now back to his senses, he seeks to find redemption with the good guys again and to aid his former mentor in any way he can. He also has a kick-ass bionic arm. _Codename: Winter Soldier._

Natasha Romanoff, the Russian redhead master spy. Like Barnes, she worked for the Soviet Union as its number one spy agent. She defected once she believed that the American cause was more…righteous or so she says. Nevertheless, Romanoff has gained the Director's favor and now is one of the elite. _Codename: Black Widow_.

Dugan stepped inside the room; the trio stood up from their seats and saluted. "At ease." Dugan said, "Good to have you three here."

"We came as soon as we could, Dugan." Barnes said, "You said something about attacks all over Europe?"

"That I did." Dugan then showed them a projection of the happenings across the continent. "Every major population center, hit with bio-weapons. Our friends at the BSAA sent us this…"

"Mother of God…" Rogers said upon seeing the thing.

"It used to be human. Apparently whatever was placed in those bombs contained some kind of virus that turns your average bloke into killing machines." Dugan said.

"Looks more like a zombie to me." Barnes said, "You telling me terrorists are attacking us with a zombie plague?"

"Looks clear enough, James." Natasha responded, "How many dead?"

"In total? If we don't stop this by next couple of days we could be seeing Armageddon in the streets of each European city." Dugan said, "Here's your mission, I need you three to investigate this place."

"The outskirts of Kiev? Why Ukraine?" Barnes asked.

"From the time records since the beginning of the attacks, Kiev was the first city to be hit." Dugan informed them, "It started there."

"Any place in particular?" Rogers asked.

"There are old Soviet research facilities there, probably weapon research facilities. Most likely the place our terrorists found ancient viruses stored there since the end of the Cold War." Dugan said, "You got your mission, get to dancing."

The team turned to leave, "Oh yeah before I forget, the BSAA said that they were sending their top agents to aid us. Heck, they're probably already here."

"Noted." Rogers said leading his team outside.

* * *

Once arriving to the runway, they were met by two people, one a man and the other a woman. The man was as tall as Rogers and as muscular as Barnes, he sported all of the aspects of a soldier. His name was patched on his Kevlar armor, _C. Redfield_.

The woman caught Barnes's eyes; she had a navy blue baseball cap on and sported a blue long-sleeved shirt over a black undershirt and khaki pants. She had a small tag with her name on it, _J. Valentine_.

"You our BSAA contacts?" Rogers asked Redfield.

"When they told us that we were to be paired with SHIELD agents I didn't expect to be working with Captain America himself." Redfield said shaking Roger's hand. "I'm Chris Redfield."

"And I'm his partner, Jill Valentine." The woman said. "Nice metal arm." She commented on Barnes's bionic arm.

"Thanks." Barnes said.

"We can continue our introductions on our way to the objective." Natasha said, the joint-operations team entered their airplane and flew towards Kiev. Rogers sat in front of Chris giving him a notepad detailing their briefing and objectives.

"Place seems sketchy, decommissioned after the fall of the USSR." Rogers said, "What does the BSAA know of this?"

"Aside from aiding military units in each affected country, Jill and I have encountered this type of virus before, twice." Chris said, "One time was during the Raccoon City Incident some years ago, city nuked after the government deemed it lost with all hands. Same virus from the looks of the infected."

"I remember. My team and I were told to hold off any type of entry for the fear that super-humans could be infected as well." Rogers explaining why his other 'team' wasn't able to intervene. What can we expect once we get to Kiev?"

"Chaos. Utter chaos." Redfield said. "Is the US sending super-human support?"

"Not that I know of, Director Fury knows when to send them and how to use them. I doubt we'll be seeing the wall-crawler making any appearances around here any time soon." Rogers said prepping his equipment.

Barnes and Natasha were both looking at their weapons, pistols, shotguns and sub-machine guns. All loaded and cleaned, "I get the feeling that there's more to this than just some terrorists making their big show." Barnes stated, "A simultaneous attack? That usually never happens."

"It stinks of HYDRA intervention." Natasha added, "But Zemo hasn't been sighted in years."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Barnes replied, "We are technically bling here Natasha, we are going to an old Russian base that has been abandoned for years."

"Fury knows what he's doing, Buck. He wouldn't be sending us to somewhere if he didn't have the feeling that the place was involved." Natasha said.

"Don't call me that. I trust Fury, still…" Barnes had some doubts.

"Something off?" Jill said joining them.

"Didn't your superiors tell you something about this place?" Barnes asked her.

"Nothing more than yours have." Jill answered, Barnes sighed. "But we know what the terrorists are using."

"What is it?"

"Its a virus, a strain of virus created to infect any type of living thing it touches. It's called the t-Virus, turns people into walking corpses and mutates them further." Jill informed them, "We've been following several parties involved with it for some time now and we think that they are involved in this."

"Any idea what we might find in that place?" Barnes asked putting on his pistols and looking at Jill.

"Lots of dead people." Jill replied.


	2. No More Guardians

**Kiev, Ukraine**

The chopper landed on the outskirts of Kiev. The SHIELD/BSAA Team walked out of the aircraft, Rogers noticed something in the air. The smell of burned bodies, melted steel and bombarded buildings…the tell-tale signs of war. The skies were full of dark clouds, and the city was a warzone with gunshots being heard all over the streets. "Reminds me of Raccoon City." Jill said, "Why wasn't our dropzone closer to the target?"

"A storm coming from the target's location, too dangerous to fly there. But once it retreats I'll pick you up at the designated LZ." The pilot replied, "I'll be heading towards the nearest Helicarrier, good luck!"

The helicopter lifted off the ground and went onto the sky. "Alright then, let's go." Bucky said taking the safeties off his assault rifle.

"We'll split into three teams, Natasha and Redfield will head through the suburbs, Buck and Ms. Valentine will head through the forest outside the city, I will make my way through the city proper." Rogers said strapping his shield onto his right forearm. "We'll meet at the target's entrance. Break."

* * *

**City of Kiev**

Captain America entered the city, he walked among the empty streets. Abandoned cars littered the intersections and dead, eviscerated bodies were the first thing that caught Steve's eyes. He kneeled next to one, the man's face had been…torn off and his insides were spewed out. Rogers sighed, he took out the wallet off the man's pockets and looked at this ID card.

"Anton Luba…rest in peace Mr. Luba." Rogers stood up and continued on his way. When he approached the main street, he found that it had been heavily fortified. The army had been called in, stacks of sandbags and tanks blocked off the path ahead. Captain Rogers tried to push off the sandbags but he couldn't, there was something heavy on the other side. He noticed that several citizens had tried breaking through but they've been shot by the soldiers.

Rogers looked around for a way to circumvent through the blockade, "The rooftops." He ran towards an alleyway. A fire exit stairs on the building's side, this should do the trick. Then something grabbed the Captain's attention. "_This is Charlie Team, Cap are you in city square? Over._" Buck said through the radio.

"No just yet." Cap said as he approached a man sitting next to the brick wall. "Ms. Valentine, do you copy?"

"_I'm here, Cap._"

"What is the exact description for the infected?" Rogers looked at the decomposing man…

"_The t-virus turns people into zombies, fresh infected look almost human while more advanced infected are decomposed, like corpses. Why is that?_" Jill asked.

"I think I just found more than one." Cap turned to see the alleyway's entrance to see dozens of infected coming at him. Rogers acted quickly, throwing his shield at the closest zombies decapitating them with ease. The shield ricocheted from the street light outside the alley and returned to Roger's hands like a boomerang.

"_Watch out Cap, one bite and you're done for!_" Jill shouted through the radio.

"Noted." Rogers replied, he adjusted his shield back. "I've fought against more dangerous foes."

The remaining zombies staggered towards the Captain, but then he heard a shriek. There was something coming towards him, and fast.

* * *

**Forest**

Jill and Bucky aka the Winter Soldier passed the bridge over Dnipro River, Jill was trying to communicate with Captain Rogers through her radio. "Cap, do you hear me? Captain Rogers!" No response, just static. "You think…" She turned to look at the heavily armed Winter Soldier.

"He's too good to become chow for some stiffs. This is radio interference, someone is messing with the transmissions." Bucky walked into more densely packed treeline. He smelled the air, it was fresh with the smell of dew. "I learned this neat trick from one of my friends back in the States, I can separate the smells in the air. I can't do it as precisely as him but at least I can differentiate heavy smells."

"Something in the air?" Jill asked.

"Well aside from the Chance Chanel perfume scent coming off you…"

Jill raised an eyebrow.

"…I can pick up like as if a firefight happened around here." Buck approached a nearby tree. "Yeah, look…bullet marks and a bloody trail leading up over there."

"Soldiers. I think we should follow it."

"Stay hidden in the green, we might be away from the city but the Ukrainians don't know we are here." Buck and Jill slowly crouched towards the trees looking over the clearing ahead. Jill peeked at what was ahead readying her pistol.

"The soldiers!" She said, a squadron of Ukrainian soldiers had been killed off. Their bodies hidden in between the grass.

"Dead. Not chewed by any of those rotters…bullet holes and…holes the size of fists." Buck was now intrigued. "We might have a super-human problem."

* * *

**24 Hours Ago**

The Red Guardian, Russia's premiere hero, was sent in to protect the Ukrainian officials and successfully allow them a safe exit to Moscow. Alexei had lived a rather hardened life, as a former pilot for the Soviet Union, he has had experience with living in the edge. But this was insane.

Kiev was in fire, soldiers were placing blockades that lead towards the presidential palace. They were shooting people in the streets who were panicking as the undead rushed through the suburbs. The screams ringed through Alexei's ears, this was horrific.

"Colonel, why are we blocking off these people?" He asked the commanding officer who was responsible for the blockades. Tanks rolled in as well as combat jeeps, "Orders from the top, Guardian. Shoot anyone who could be a threat." The CO said.

Disgusted, the Red Guardian headed towards the presidential palace, walking through several military checkpoints. Then an explosion shook the entire city, another attack. "Сукин сын!" Alexei cursed, there was going to be a world war because of this and he knew it. It wouldn't be soon until this reached America and the blame game would begin.

Alexei was about to enter the palace when an explosion rocked the palace, the blast blew him away into the palace's steps. He saw the building be destroyed before him, "Everyone get away!" He yelled at the incoming soldiers. Pieces of concrete flew through the air, smashing jeeps and people as they fell. As he recovered from the blast, Alexei saw a figure coming out of the fire dressed in all black.

"You!" The Red Guardian followed the black dressed man, but then he lost him. One of the blockades nearby collapsed as the soldiers were being infected or devoured by the sudden wave of the undead. Alexei had to find that man he saw coming out of the fire, he must be responsible for this chaos!

Using his special training that would rival that of Captain America himself to jump over from vehicle to vehicle avoiding the zombies trying to bite him. Once he made a distance between him and the undead, Alexei was able to track the man in black. He saw him standing talking in the phone, as if it was a normal Tuesday morning. "Terrorist!" The Red Guardian made chase as the man was again sprinted faster than the eye could see.

Following him to the forested area outside Kiev, the Red Guardian met with several displaced Ukrainian soldiers who had run away from the presidential palace's destruction. "Men, have you seen a shady figure run through here?" Alexei asked.

"We saw something run through the bushes a moment ago." One of the soldiers said. "Sir, what do we do?"

"Remain here in case this man returns to this area." Alexei ordered them, he followed the broken tree branches until he came up to an abandoned building far away from the city.

"СССР полигон 034…" He read the semi-faded words written on the entrance of the building. Alexei didn't remember any former Soviet facility in the Kiev area. The blast door had been opened, he slowly entered the dark cargo area of the building.

"Welcome, Guardian." A voice called onto Alexei. "I was hoping I would have an audience."

"Reveal yourself coward!" The Red Guardian responded. The man jumped off from the railing above, and landed in front of Alexei. His landing broke the concrete floor, surprising Alexei.

"Now, that we are face-to-face, what will you do?" The man asked him in a confident voice.

"You will pay, terrorist!" Alexei attacked the man, but his punches were easily avoided by the man as he laughed.

"Is this Russia's finest? Pathetic." The man with a swift open palm pushed Alexei hard enough to send him flying through the air and hit the metal blast door behind him.

"Agh!" Alexei hadn't felt an attack so strong before, his ribcage ached from what seemed to be one just push. "A…a metahuman." He said as he stood back up.

"No, Mr. Shostakov, I am a god." The man replied as he grabbed the Red Guardian by the head and hurled him into several wooden crates. "Soon I will have my sample of divine blood and the world will be a better place."

"Aghh…" Alexei could feel his ribs hurting really bad, probably broken. "You…dog!"

He couldn't stand back, Alexei saw the man approach him… "It's been fun, but I have work to do." The man raised his foot over Alexei's chest.

"Who…who…are you?!" Alexei asked the man as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Memories of a better time passed through the Red Guardian's eyes…memories of his wife…Natasha.

"It doesn't matter." Alexei saw the man's red eyes glow through his dark shades before he brought his foot down and crush his chest inside.


	3. Ominous

**Suburbs, Kiev**

Chris and Natasha moved from cover to cover, car to car, each time peeking from the side of the cars to see if there were any B. in the area. Black Widow was always on alert, keeping her breath steady and trigger finger ready. Chris was following her lead, he had read about the former-Soviet assassin and of her missions, he knew that he was nothing compared to her. Covering each others' sixes, they reached a military jeep, Chris opened the driver's door and looked for the ignition key. "Its not here." He told Natasha.

"Then it must be somewhere nearby." Natasha replied, "Look for the driver, he must have it." Chris nodded, the two separated to look for the key. Chris entered one of the abandoned homes, he slowly opened the front door. It screeched as he entered aiming his pistol, looking at each corner. Dried pools of blood and drag lines across wood floors, and bullet holes on furniture and walls.

He entered the kitchen, there he found a devoured body of a man half his age. Chris ignored it and went into the living room, nothing here except more carnage. He decided to check upstairs, were the fighting seemed to have intensified. Chris entered the master bedroom, another body this one had been shot in the head. A woman, probably the dead man's wife. Redfield saw that the woman had chunks of meat in her mouth meaning that she had bitten someone before being shot in the head. "Huh." He remarked.

Then he heard a sound coming from the bathroom in the hall, he left the room and stood in front of the bathroom's door. He grabbed and twisted the knob, opening the door the odor of a recently dead corpse hit him in the face like a train. Laying on the bathroom's floor was a dead soldier with a bloody wound on his neck. "He must have the key." Chris murmured to himself. He knelt in front of the dead body, pushing aside the rifle on his chest and opening the soldier's vest pockets. Ammo magazines, bubblegum and what felt like a key ring. Must be it. Chris grabbed and took it out, but as soon as he did the dead man came back to life and went in for Chris's neck. But Redfield reacted quickly, stopping the zombie mid-way with his left arm and smashing his head into the tiled wall. "Ugh." Chris looked at his hand, bathed in putrefied brains and blood. He stood up and threw his combat glove away, taking another one out from one of his pouches.

Leaving the house, he found that the Widow had killed twenty zombies by herself. The street filled with electrified zombies and bodies full of bullets. "Found the keys." Chris showed her the key ring. "Hopefully there's still gas in the tank."

"We better get going, the others might have already arrive at the target." Natasha said, "Any interesting inside?"

"The usual." Chris replied as he turned the key, the engine roared alive. "Hop on."

* * *

**City of Kiev**

The indestructible shield ricocheted from wall to wall, slicing zombies like a hot knife through butter. B. fell before Captain America's feet, but even more came out of the woodwork. The super-soldier had retreated into the burned presidential palace in the middle of the city. Several areas of the building had been blown out, and the rest were burned but the structure still stood like some sort of tombstone over a grave. Normally Steve wouldn't need to use a gun, but this occasion called for extra firepower so head grabbed a rifle from a dead body.

He had been hearing yells ever since he left the midtown area of the city. Loud noises following him, it couldn't have been these rotting abominations, it has to be something else. Looking for a way out, Cap broke through a collapsed column and saw that the back area of the palace was a crater. High-explosives had been used to blow this place to kingdom come.

Steve ran around it, he kept trying to turn on his radio but the transmission lines were still busted. No response from the other teams. Finally finding an exit, Cap could see the forested area from where he stood, if he was fast enough he would be meeting up with Buck and Jill in due time. But then he head that yell again, real close now. He turned and saw one of them zombies standing behind him, but this one was different. Its hands had long claws, its head was devoid of any type of skin and was crimson red, it roared like an animal. It was wearing a suit with a small tiny badge on the side...the Ukrainian flag. "The President..." Cap said.

The now monstrous President attacked, running so quickly that it forced Steve to roll out of the way of the zombie's long claws. Steve went up to it and punched it in the jaw, the 'Crimson Head' flew through the air hitting a broken wall collapsing it. Captain America had the strength of ten physical perfect men, but this zombie was resistant. It stood back up even with its jaw blown off and skull cracked. "Still kicking?" Steve was surprised by this zombie's resistance. The Crimson Head ran towards him again with great speed, but Cap threw his shield again, it sliced through the former President in one swoop. The body fell down, not being able to move but still very much...alive. Cap went to it, and smashed the head with his foot.

Then he heard beeping, it was his Avengers ID. He took it out, the card had a small transmitter. Steve pressed the touch sensitive area of the card, and a small hologram appeared over it. "_Steve, this is Tony._"

"This is Steve, I'm in the middle of a mission, Tony. What's wrong?" Cap asked.

"_Fury has been calling you like crazy, SHIELD lost your signal after you went into wherever you are._"

"What does Fury want?"

"_He's calling back all international agents back to the States, we got hit._"

"What do you mean we got hit?!"

* * *

**Forest**

Buck and Jill made it to a fence, it was clearly made out to keep people out. Its warning signs were in Russian, "What does it say?" Jill asked Buck who knew Russian.

"It says...Governmental Area, keep out. I think we found the facility." Buck said ripping the fence apart with his hands. They passed the fence and walked towards the complex, the building was still there alright. Abandoned like they believed it would be, the only things that remained here were old Soviet trucks, and lots of cargo.

"Look." Jill pointed at the opened entrance of the main building. "Its been opened."

Buck slowly stepped into the dark entrance, a warehouse of some sort. Place was full of wooden crates and metal boxes. Jill turned the flashlight in her gun, looking at all her corners. That's when Buck found him, a dead body in the middle of a bunch of broken crates. He had a hole in his chest, but Buck could recognize his uniform. "Who is he?" Jill asked.

"Alexei Shostakov...the Red Guardian." Buck replied.


End file.
